


Partie de poker improvisée

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: En minimum 1000 mots, le Poker Pair rencontre le Spidey-Pool. Demande d’Orange Sanguine. Crack !fic x)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Sanguine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/gifts).



> les couples sont déjà établis. Semi-UA en ce qui concerne DGM (je change juste l’époque pour les foutre dans la nôtre !)

« Non, Wade.

-Rho, allez Spidey ! Je ne te d’mande pas la lune, bon sang ! Tu peux bien accepter ça ! »

Peter Parker, surnommé Spidey par l’homme qui lui servait d’amant, lâcha un nouveau soupir. Il en avait assez, de manger mexicain ! Il ignorait comment Wade Wilson était constitué pour ne jamais s’en lasser mais, en ce qui le concernait, il avait juste envie de changer de restaurant. Des tacos, chimichangas, tortillas… ça allait deux minutes. Mais au bout d’un certain temps, il n’en pouvait tout simplement plus. Qu’importe que son petit ami veuille manger épicé – et surtout mexicain, notons-le, c’était un point très important. Lui, tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était de la nouveauté : sushis, pizzas, frites, hamburgers. Tout lui allait. Même un bar lui irait, un endroit où ils ne pourraient que boire de l’alcool et manger quelques crackers ! Parce que non. Vraiment…

« Oui, on a compris. _Il n’en pouvait plus._ Tu vas encore le répéter longtemps, sérieux ?

-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Wade ? » s’enquit Peter, faussement intéressé.

Il avait appris à s’habituer à l’excentricité de son amant et ne cherchait plus sincèrement à le comprendre. Et ce depuis fort longtemps. Il y avait des choses qui étaient et devaient demeurer inexplicables. Lui-même, Spider-Man, en avait conscience.

« Je réplique à cette imbécile d’auteure, » répondit rapidement Deadpool. Puis, l’air exagérément triste, il questionna :

« Où t’veux, si c’n’est pas dans un restau mexicain ?

-Un bar. Je ne demande rien de plus simple. »

Wade réfléchit un instant, un doigt posé sous son menton. Soudainement, ses yeux s’illuminèrent.

« J’ai trouvé ! Allez, viens poupée. Mets ton calbut, on y va !

-Wade ! Referme ce congel’ ! Ne prends pas de chimichangas avec toi ! »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres – littéralement, on parle de Deadpool hein –, le mercenaire ferma sèchement le congélateur (après avoir passionnément roulé une pelle à chacune de ses chimichangas). Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent tous deux sortis.

 

* * *

 

« C’est une blague ?

-Non.

-C’est une blague.

-Non.

-Ce n’est vraiment pas une blague ?

-Ton disque est rayé ?! J’te dis que non, j’suis sérieux ! »

Face au visage défait de son petit ami, Deadpool lui claqua une fesse et entra plus franchement dans le bar. Lorsque l’on voyait la mine effrayée de Peter Parker, on comprenait sans mal qu’il se sentait mal à l’aise dans cette atmosphère.

À vrai dire, lorsqu’il avait parlé d’un bar, il s’imaginait un bar _normal_ (Mais qu’est-ce que la normalité ? Telle est la question !) et non pas ce genre de… bar. Le bruit était assourdissant. Toutes les personnes présentes parlaient à voix hautes, criaient, voire même se frappaient dessus. Du coin de l’œil, Spider-Man remarqua deux hommes qui se battaient à coups de bouteilles de bière vides. D’autres encore trinquaient bruyamment. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait même apercevoir une femme en mini-jupe, la main d’un homme ventru disparaissant sous ce qui semblait être un string.

Non. Peter Parker ne s’imaginait franchement pas ce genre de bar.

« Viens chéri-douidoui ! » s’exclama Wade, voyant que son petit ami restait immobile à l’entrée. « C’est pas tous les jours qu’on peut rentrer dans un bar d’mercenaires sans s’faire trancher la chatte !

-Wade…

-Nan, dis pas qu’t’as pas d’chatte. Nous avons recueilli Gertrude, j’te rappelle ! »

Peter poussa un profond soupir. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de cette petite chatte de gouttière qu’ils avaient trouvée quelques jours plus tôt, mourante sur le palier de la porte de leur miteux appartement. Depuis, Deadpool changeait systématiquement son prénom, passant par Lili-licorne, Trouduc, Troudchatte, Pasd’bite et à présent Gertrude. Peter était prêt à parier que la petite allait finir par s’appeler Vulverine (ou Vulverinette).

« Au fait, pourquoi m’as-tu amené dans ce bar ?

-Tu voulais un bar, c’est ce qu’tu m’as dit ! »

Spidey lâcha un soupir, agacé.

« Certes, mais pourquoi _ce_ bar ? »

Un instant, Wade s’arrêta. Un sourire étira le haut de son costume rouge et noir – Spider-Man songea un instant qu’il avait eu bien fait de venir habillé en civil… car si les mercenaires l’avaient reconnu, il n’aurait pas donné cher de sa peau – avant de s’esclaffer.

« On va s’éclater ! » lâcha-t-il une fois que son rire se fut à peu près tari (ou pas). « Y’a un couple de PD qui plume tous les gens du quartier en c’moment. Ils baisent dans l’hôtel d’à côté et viennent tous les soirs dans c’bar pour piquer le fric des _honnêtes_ gens. Ce sont des vilains. »

Un instant, Peter se demanda vaguement ce que son petit ami appelait « honnêtes gens » (parce que non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas parler ainsi des mercenaires) avant de légèrement pencher la tête sur le côté.

« Ils baisent dans l’hôtel d’à côté ? Comment tu l’sais ? »

Aussitôt, Wade plongea la main dans sa combinaison (côté boules) et en sortit des photographies. Il les tendit à son compagnon qui hésita franchement à les prendre. Finalement, il s’en saisit et les examina rapidement avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais, franchement ! Pourquoi t’es allé les prendre en photo… comme ça ?

-Tu aurais préféré que je les prenne en photo habillés ?

-Oui ?

-Non. Le brun est trop bien monté. Ç’aurait été du gâchis. »

Peter songea vaguement que les paroles de son petit ami étaient injustes. De ce qu’il avait pu entrapercevoir, l’autre individu n’avait pas non plus été puni par la nature.

« Et tu veux qu’on fasse quoi ?

-Jouer les justiciers ?

-T’es sérieux ?

-Non ? »

Peter poussa un profond soupir.

« Bien, trouvons-les. »

Deadpool sautilla à ses côtés. Il leva les bras en l’air et dansa quelques pas d’une danse tout à fait immonde.

« Au fait, » ajouta Peter, les sourcils froncés. « Ne les insulte pas de PD. Je te rappelle que nous sommes homos, nous aussi.

-Mais nous sommes géniaux, nous ! »

Spider-Man grommela quelques mots dans sa bouche. Il ne s’offusqua pas lorsque Deadpool lui assena une nouvelle fessée : il y était depuis bien trop longtemps habitué.

 

* * *

 

 

Trouver les malfaiteurs n’avait pas été difficile. Franchement pas.

Les deux individus s’étaient réunis au fond du bar et, même si ces derniers se situaient justement _au_ _fond_ , le bruit qu’ils faisaient et la foule qui les entourait avait vraiment aidé nos deux « héros ».

Les deux plumeurs restaient calmes, souriants, et assénaient les pires combinaisons possibles et existantes au poker sous les yeux ahuris de leurs victimes.

Lorsqu’il les vit, Peter fut plutôt étonné.

Le plus âgé devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Ses longs cheveux ondulés bruns étaient rassemblés en une basse queue de cheval. Jusque-là, tout paraissait relativement normal… hormis la couleur de sa peau et celle de ses yeux. Peau grise – oui, grise, presque halée, certes, mais _grise_ – et des yeux dorés. C’était pour le moins original. En tout cas, le sourire de l’homme était suffisant (un peu flippant, en fait) et semblait sonder l’âme de ceux qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision.

Le plus jeune était tout aussi bizarre. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, avait une peau très pâle, des yeux gris et des cheveux blancs. Oui, blancs. Mais malgré son physique pour le moins tout aussi anormal que son compagnon, le jeune homme avait un sourire plus doux.

Peter Parker en était certain : il y en avait qu’un seul qui plumait les mercenaires… et ce n’était certainement pas le plus jeune. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à un ange. C’était même à se demander ce qu’il fichait ici.

« T’as vu les photos que j’t’ai montrées, » chuchota Deadpool à son oreille, semblant avoir suivi son cheminement de pensées (« En fait, c’est l’auteur qui me l’a dit ! » dixit Deady-votre-prince-chéri). « C’est loin d’être un ange. T’as vu ce qu’il a fait avec ce canard en plastique ? »

Spider-Man grimaça. Il n’avait pas vraiment vu – seulement entraperçu – mais ce que disait son petit ami n’était pas dénué de sens : il ne devait pas s’arrêter aux apparences. Elles pouvaient bien souvent se révéler trompeuses.

« Bon, alors on fait quoi ?

-On joue.

-Sérieusement ? »

Wade Wilson ne répondit pas. Il attrapa par le col de chemise les deux malheureux qui se faisaient littéralement déshabiller – n’ayant plus d’argent à mettre en jeu –, les propulsa un peu plus loin et s’assit à l’une des places libérées sous les yeux écarquillés des deux malfaiteurs.

« Cap’tain Deadpool, » se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main aux deux hommes.

De l’autre, il indiqua la place à ses côtés pour inciter son petit ami à le rejoindre.

« Et mon copain, c’est Peter. »

L’homme à la peau grise échangea un regard surpris avec le plus jeune aux cheveux blancs.

Finalement, ils se mirent à sourire et, contrairement à ce que Wade et Peter auraient pu penser, ce fut le plus jeune qui attrapa la main de Deadpool pour la serrer.

« Allen Walker, enchanté. Et voici mon p’tit ami, Tyki Mikk. »

Peter et Wade observèrent longuement le jeune homme à la bouille d’ange avant de se tourner vers le plus vieux. Ce dernier venait d’allumer une nouvelle cigarette – il avait dû en fumer une bonne cinquantaine si l’on en jugeait par le cendrier qui leur faisait face – et leur fit un clin d’œil.

« Alors les mecs, vous mettez quoi en jeu ? »

Deadpool détacha sa ceinture de téléportation. Peter écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

« Non mais, tu ne vas pas faire ça, hein ?

-Calme, poupée. J’sais ce que j’fais. »

 

* * *

 

 

_J’sais ce que j’fais._

C’était ce qu’il avait dit… et il s’était fourré le doigt dans l’œil. Jusqu’au trou du cul.

(« J’aime les touchers rectaux ! », « Je sais Deadpool, je sais… »)

Quoi qu’il en soit, il avait perdu. En fin de compte, Wade et Peter avaient vite compris que celui qui menait la danse n’était pas Tyki mais Allen. C’était un monstre. Un monstre à visage d’ange mais un monstre quand même. C’est la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu’ils perdirent la ceinture de téléportation, des billets de banques, des canards en plastique, des chimichangas (Peter lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas en prendre…), la plupart de leurs habits et… enfin, lorsqu’ils furent plumés, Peter aurait pensé que Wade se vengerait sur Allen. Sauf que lorsqu’il avait voulu l’attaquer, il s’était soudainement arrêté en gémissant des paroles du genre « Non, il me rappelle trop ma p’tite licorne, je n’peux vraiment pas le tabasser ».

Et il s’était donc tourné vers Tyki.

Le bar avait explosé.

La plupart des mercenaires étaient partis – comprendre « Tous les mercenaires étaient partis hormis Deadpool ».

Peter s’était inquiété. Non pas pour son amant, qu’il savait immortel, mais pour Allen et Tyki, les mêmes qui venaient de les plumer purement et simplement. Il avait pensé qu’ils étaient des humains normaux… Sauf que quand Peter avait tenté de saisir le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, ce dernier avait matérialisé une cape blanche et s’était envolé dans les airs. Spider-Man avait tenté de le suivre mais rien à faire, l’autre était trop rapide. Quant au dénommé Tyki, il était actuellement en train de se battre avec Deadpool. Wade enrageait, purement et simplement. Il hurlait à qui voulait bien l’entendre qu’il en avait assez, qu’il allait buter cet « enculé » et, dans sa colère, il n’avait pas remarqué les papillons qui le mangeaient.

Qui le mangeaient. Oui.

« C’est quoi ces bestioles ? » s’exclama Peter, essoufflé, en ayant finalement réussi à attraper la jambe d’Allen.

« Tease », répondit le blandin, un sourire aux lèvres, comme s’ils n’étaient pas en train de se battre. « Ce sont les papillons carnivores de Tyki. »

 _Charmant_.

Quoi qu’il en soit, ces bestioles se donnaient à cœur joie : elles étaient face à un buffet à volonté ! À peine Deadpool se faisait-il manger un p’tit bout de côte que sa chair repoussait. Et que les papillons de son adversaire en mangeaient un autre.

Oui. Vraiment charmant.

Peter grimaça soudain. Le dénommé Tyki avait passé son bras à travers Wade et venait de lui retirer le cœur. Comme ça. En moins d’une seconde.

« Allez, t’es crevé ! » chantonna l’homme à la peau grise.

Sauf qu’aussitôt, Deadpool sauta sur le brun et lui arracha un bras. Qui se recolla instantanément.

« Ah, manquait plus que ça… » soupira Allen en se laissant choir au sol.

Stupéfaits par le spectacle, ils avaient cessé leur combat pour observer celui des deux autres.

« Il est immortel, ton cher et tendre ? » questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Ouais, » grimaça Peter. « Le tien aussi ?

-Moui… »

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Au lieu de poursuivre le combat, Allen tendit à son homologue les habits qu’ils leur avaient volés. Spider-Man s’habilla et, tous deux, ils s’assirent sur deux chaises miraculeusement entières.

Ils sentaient que ce combat allait durer longtemps…


End file.
